leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IllYaoiSpeculation/Tehetza of Huatl
Tehetza of Huatl is a custom template champion in League of Legends. E and R have 4 ranks each. 1 rank in R can be taken like any other ability, but you cannot put 2 ranks into it until all other abilities have at least 1, and you cannot put 3 ranks into it until at least one another ability has 3 ranks. Abilities deals 30% increased damage. This attack counts as a critical strike and does apply to basic attack modifiers. |description2 = Eldritch Greed: Bonus health from items does not increase Tehetza’s maximum health, but up to 10% of maximum health +40% of bonus health from items can be overhealed and gained as a shield through Unnatural Fury's healing from magic damage dealt that lasts for 15 seconds out of combat before decaying. 10% bonus health from all sources is gained as bonus AD. }} : The next basic attack within 3.5 seconds deals additional magic damage. If the target is an enemy champion between 200 and 300 units away, Tehetza will leap to the target, attack them, and then jump in a target direction for the same distance. |leveling= : + }} |cooldown= |cost= |range= self/300 |costtype = mana }} : is converted to magic damage, and Tehetza heals for 20% of all magic damage dealt. If the basic attack would be a critical strike, the magic damage portion does not critically strike, but does penetrate 50% of a target’s magic resistance. Magic damage dealt is calculated against the lesser of the opponent’s physical or magical damage reduction, after all penetration and reduction is applied. |description2= : % of damage taken is taken over time over 3 seconds for 10 seconds, and gains 15% movement speed for the duration. |cost= |costtype= mana |cooldown= 16 |range= Self }} : Spend one charge of this ability, , to dash a fixed 400 units towards an and deal physical damage to all enemy units and monsters along the way, breaking free of any snares or entangles if the target is an enemy champion. Basic attacks on an enemy champion will lower the cooldown until they can be dashed on again by 2 seconds per basic attack. Dash speed is affected by movement speed, and slows reduce the damage of the spell as well, by the same percentage, if the slow reduces Tehetza to below his base movement speed. Enemy champions hit by this ability twice within 5 seconds have their for 5 seconds. |leveling= : /level + |cooldown= |cost= 1 charge + 40 |costtype= mana |range= 400 }} , to channel for 0.5 seconds while moving, and then dealing magic damage to all enemy units within a 300 unit radius. Each enemy champion hit by this ability grants Tehetza % damage reduction for 2.5 seconds. |leveling= : + |cooldown= |cost= 1 charge + 80 |costtype= mana |range= Self/300 }} Theoretical Item Build Lore A lizardman of the swamps beneath Haveth, he was polymorphed into a child for many years by a curse. Stripped of his former great strength and size, his futile rage and wounded pride grew until it manifested itself as an energy some might describe as alien, or at the very least, evil. He did regain his original form in his travels, and harnessed this energy to enhance his combat expertise and to form a spear to impale any who would dare invoke his wrath. While not outright evil, the temper of one deprived of everything that defined their survival techniques is not one easily forgotten. Comments All values are speculative placeholders. The main purpose is the interaction of mechanics that bring the fantasy to life, which can always be unbalanced in one way or the other. My inexperience with formatting is also evident but I hope does not get in the way of understanding information. NOTES As it currently stands, Tehetza scales oddly into the game, dealing gradually more magic damage and less physical. No crowd control, but enough mobility, damage, and ways to penetrate through resistances built to stay relevant, and slight crowd control outplay potential. He does not gain health from items, but any health built does go into a shield, as well as damage. He thrives in the middle of combat after hard crowd control has been used on his allies. Category:Custom champions